This application is related to Taiwan Utility Model Application Serial No. 90219958 filed on Nov. 16, 2001.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coffin and, more particularly, to an environment protection coffin, which is made by folding up a patterned sheet member of environment protective material or recycled paper into shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional coffins are commonly made of stone, metal (copper), or wooden material. A stone or metal coffin is heavy and expensive, and provided for burying in a burial ground. Because of high cost, stone or metal coffins are not popularly accepted. Wooden coffins are made of wooden material. Due to environment protection""s sake, it is more and more difficult to cut trees in order to obtain lumber. Nowadays, cremation has been widely accepted when treating a dead body. However, because regular coffins for cremation are commonly made of wooden material, they consume much fuel during cremation. When burned out with the dead body, many impurity materials will be produced.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide an environment protection coffin, which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture. It is another object of the present invention to provide an environment protection coffin, which eliminates the use of lumber. It is still another object of the present invention to provide an environment protection coffin, which is highly inflammable so that less fuel is required when burning the dead body. It is still another object of the present invention to provide an environment protection coffin, which can fully be burned out without producing impurity material when burning with the dead body. It is still another object of the present invention to provide an environment protection coffin, which greatly shortens the cremation. It is still another object of the present invention to provide an environment protection coffin, which does not cause any secondary public pollution when burned out.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the environment protection coffin comprises a coffin body made by folding up a patterned sheet material into shape. According to another aspect of the present invention, the patterned sheet material is cut subject to a predetermined pattern, and comprised of an outer shell, an inner shell, and at least one intermediate lining shell sandwiched in between the outer shell and the inner shell. The outer shell and the inner shell and the at least one intermediate lining shell each comprise a rectangular base panel, two elongated side panels at two opposite long sides of the base panel, two end flaps at two opposite short sides of the base panel, and two pairs of end lugs respectively longitudinally extended from two distal ends of each of the elongated side panels, two longitudinal folding lines respectively longitudinally extended between the two opposite long sides of the base panel and the elongated side panels, and two transverse folding lines respectively transversely extended between the two opposite short sides of the base panel and the end flaps across the connection areas between the ends of the elongated side panels and the end lugs. According to still another aspect of the present invention, each intermediate lining sheet has a plurality of transverse recesses arranged in parallel in the respective base panel and a plurality of reinforcing plates bonded to the transverse recesses.
The environment protection coffin can be made for a dead human body. It can also be made for a dead animal body.